


I'm just a kid from Queens

by Bdboo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Protective Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdboo/pseuds/Bdboo
Summary: Cap said "I'm just a kid from Brooklyn." What would happen if Peter said that.Set in the timeline where civil war ended well, and everyone is happy.





	I'm just a kid from Queens

"Tony who is this?" Steve 

"This is Spiderman, duh" Tony

"So who are you really?" Natasha

"I'm just a kid from Queens." Peter

"You brought an actual child to leipzig!?" Natasha

" What when Captain America says it it's cool and inspiring, but when I say it your all like it's a baby must protect. For all you know I'm in college, or maybe I'm in highschool, or possibly I teach elementary school, or I'm a scientist, or maybe I go to a night highschool because I wasn't able to finish highschool, huh! You ever think about that." Peter

" No" Natasha

" uwu." Peter

" Kid, did you literally say uwu?" Tony

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" Peter

"No." Tony

"I thought so, okay I'm leaving now bye." Peter

" Tony what just happened." Steve

" I have no idea." Tony


End file.
